It's Not Over
by LittleLottexoxEriksTrueAngel
Summary: EC Erik wants revenge. Christine is struggling out on her own.  Erik sets a plan into motion that will change both of their lives forever. When he does the unthinkable will Christine be able to forgive him? Will their love prevail over the hurt and anger?


**Title: It's Not Over**

**Author: LittleLottexoxEriksTrueAngel**

**Chapter One: I'm Sinking**

♪▪♫▪♪

_Feeling like this could only mean  
I'm sinking.  
Feeling like this could only mean  
I'm sinking.  
Well, I'm sinking.  
Pull me up._

♪▪♫▪♪

_**Chapter One: Part One**_

_Christine…Christine…_

_--_

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Say the word and I will follow you…_

_--_

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

_The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn_

_We've past the point of no return…_

_--_

_Take her - forget me - forget all of this ...  
Leave me alone - forget all you've seen ...  
Go now - don't let them find you!  
Take the boat - swear to me never to tell  
The secrets you know of the angel in hell_

_--_

_Christine, I love you…_

_--_

_It's over now, the music of the night!_

_--_

_**Comte de Chagny found dead in river near the Rue de Scribe.**_

_--_

_"I'm so sorry, Raoul, but I can't. I can't go through with this." Christine said, desperately, sadly. _

_"It's him isn't it?" He asked angrily._

_"I love him, Raoul."_

_--_

_"Oh, Little Lotte, all I want is for you to be happy. I'm not going to stop you, just be careful."_

_"Thank you for understanding, Raoul." Christine whispered in his ear, hugging him close to her small frame. She turned the leave the De Chagny Château._

"_Christine!" Raoul called. "We can still be friends can't we?"_

_The former diva turned to him. "Of course we can, Raoul." _

_--_

_"Christine, everything is gone! All of my family's money, jewels, everything of value that we had is gone! I don't understand how Philippe could have done this to us!" Raoul said._

"_I'm sure everything will work out in the end, Raoul."_

"_I hope so…"_

_--_

"_Erik!" she cried out frantically, her voice echoing throughout his home._

_Silence was the only answer she received._

_--_

_Christine picked up a copy of the days paper on her way back to the small flat she was staying in. When she reached the flat she plopped down into a chair and began to read._

"_No…"Christine whispered to herself…tears pooling down her pale cheeks. She closed her eyes tightly, willing the words to disappear, to only have been her imagination. She opened her eyes. The words were still there…mocking her…_

"_**Erik is dead."**_

_--_

Christine awoke from her dream due to a loud knock on her front door. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes and brushed away a stray tear that had fallen down her cheek…_That's all in the past now…_She thought.

"Christine!" her landlady called, pounding on the door again, "There is someone here to see you!"

Christine ran to the door quickly, figuring it was Raoul calling on her. She was shocked to find a strange man standing there when she opened the door.

♪▪♫▪♪

_**Chapter One: Part Two**_

♪▪♫▪♪

"Bonjour…" Christine said hesitantly to the man. The man was tall, dark skinned and spoke with a strange accent.

"Oh, forgive me for startling you. Mademoiselle, but I am here regarding your ad." He said.

"Oh! Please, do come in." She replied, stepping aside so that he could enter the room.

Once they were seated at the small table in Christine's even smaller kitchen, the man introduced himself, "My name, Mademoiselle, is Nadir Kahn. I am here on behalf of my employer, Monsieur Destler. He just recently moved to France and is in need of a new maid." Christine nodded. "Are you still available for the job, Mademoiselle?"

"Yes, I am." Christine replied, feeling thankful that this man had chosen her for the job since she only posted her ad the day before.

"Very good," he said. "Do have any experience, Mademoiselle Daae?"

Christine hesitated, "Well…not really…but----"

"No matter." Monsieur Kahn stated, cutting her off. "Monsieur Destler will want to meet with you, Mademoiselle. He needs someone who could start working very soon, so do you think that you would be able to meet with him this afternoon?"

"I can meet with him this afternoon, yes."

"Alright then," Monsieur Kahn said. "A carriage will pick you up here at noon."

♪▪♫▪♪

Nadir Kahn settled himself into the soft, cushioned seat of his carriage. He took a few deep breaths, thinking of the many tragedies that would occur after what he had just set into motion.

"Let it begin" He whispered to himself, as the carriage wheels began to roll.

♪▪♫▪♪

_**Chapter One: Part Three**_

♪▪♫▪♪

A carriage picked Christine up at noon just as Nadir Kahn had said. Christine sat nervously inside it, pondering over all the things that could go wrong during her meeting with the mysterious Monsieur Destler.

After about fifteen minutes the carriage stopped. A footman assisted her as she stepped out of the carriage. Christine then had a chance to asses her surroundings. She was standing in front of the most beautiful home she had ever seen. Words could never begin to describe the splendor of the mansion before her. But no matter how beautiful the house was Christine could not forget the reason why she was here.

She walked nervously to the front door and knocked lightly, hoping that nobody would here her. Alas, it could not be. The door swung open and she was greeted by a very stiff and lanky butler, who quickly ushered Christine into the house. Nadir Kahn was at her side in an instant.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle!" He said cheerfully, "Are you ready?"

Christine could only nod.

"Okay, then follow me." He replied, heading towards the staircase a few feet away from where they now stood. Neither spoke until they were in front of Monsieur Destler's study.

"Wait out here for now. I will let him know that you are here to see him." Monsieur Kahn said before disappearing into the study, not fully closing the door.

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine quickly noticed that the door wasn't fully closed and stepped closer, her curiosity getting the better of her, to listen to what was being said inside.

"Mousier, Mademoiselle Daae is her to meet with you." Christine heard Nadir Kahn say to man that she couldn't see.

There was a faint rustling sound and then, "Is everything ready?"

Christine gasped. She knew that voice! _Maybe I'm just imagining things_, she thought. Finally the mysterious man stepped into her line of vision and Christine's breath caught in her throat. _Erik!_

Christine stepped back from the door in horror. _He couldn't be here now! He is dead!_

Christine turned around and headed back downstairs towards the door. She couldn't handle this. _Maybe it is just my nerves or maybe I'm just not ready to start working…Maybe this is a sign…_

Christine faintly heard her name being called, but that just made her run faster.

Finally she reached the front door and reached her hand out to grasp the door knob.

Her wrist turned…the door began to open…and then she heard him…

"Leaving so soon?"

♪▪♫▪♪

_Reach up to the sky.  
When nothing seems to go right,  
When nothing seems to go right for me._

♪▪♫▪♪

**A/N: How did you all enjoy my newest phic? Let me know in a REVIEW!!!! Since I have a few stories that are still in progress I am not going to keep this story up if no one likes it so, if you like this story and want me to continue writing it, let me know! Reviews will make me update faster.**

**Song lyrics are from Daughtry's **_**Gone**_


End file.
